


Don't wanna let you down

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La colère le submergea et ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment, sa respiration s'accéléra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était à bout, fatigué, frustré, blessé et extrêmement déçu. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur et sa poitrine le brûlait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wanna let you down

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit sur Demons de Imagine Dragons, le titre est aussi tiré de la chanson. Cet OS se déroule en 5 temps basés sur 5 expressions.

 

_Spit it out_  
  
Jongin ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer mais il en fut incapable. La colère le submergea et ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment, sa respiration s'accéléra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était à bout, fatigué, frustré, blessé et extrêmement déçu. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur et sa poitrine le brûlait.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et il cligna des yeux, détendant ses muscles. Il aperçut la silhouette de Luhan dans le noir et inspira un bon coup. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait qu'il respire et contienne toute la colère qui était en lui. Il fallait...Il fallait...  
  
La lumière s'alluma et l'aveugla et il se cacha les yeux avec son avant-bras. Luhan tourna la tête vers lui et hoqueta lorsqu'il le vit assit par terre contre le mur.  
  
\- Jongin ? Appela-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que...  
  
« ...tu fais là » était sous-entendu mais il n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour que Jongin comprenne. Il se leva et s'avança vers l'autre jeune homme lentement. La lueur dansant dans ses yeux devait être menaçante et dangereuse car Luhan baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.  
  
\- Je voulais te faire une surprise. Répondit-il durement. Au final c'est moi qui suis surpris.  
  
Luhan releva rapidement la tête et écarquilla les yeux.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'écria le plus âgé, paniqué.  
  
Jongin grinça des dents et s'approcha de lui, l'obligeant à reculer contre la porte qui claqua dans son dos. Luhan sursauta et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, nerveux. Le plus jeune respirait fort et serrait les poings tandis que Luhan restait figé, ne sachant pas comment réagir ni quoi dire.  
  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ? « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » ? Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ? C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Lui cracha-t-il au visage.  
\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer...Tenta le blond. Je t'assure que-  
\- Ta gueule. Ordonna-t-il. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses, de tes mensonges...  
  
Un petit silence se fit tandis qu'ils se jaugeaient du regard ; celui de Luhan suppliant et celui de Jongin menaçant.  
  
\- Pendant tout ce temps je pensais que je comptais pour toi mais en fait t'en avais rien à foutre n'est-ce pas ? Dès que j'avais le dos tourné tu courrais chez lui pour te faire sauter hein ? C'est ça ? Haussa-t-il le ton, agrippant le col de la veste de Luhan.  
  
Luhan laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
  
\- Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois Jongin. Souffla-t-il.  
  
Le plus jeune crispa la mâchoire et frappa la porte violemment de sa main libre, son poing s'écrasant à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Luhan. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, se collant davantage contre la porte, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.  
  
\- Jongin...Supplia-t-il.  
  
Le plus jeune grogna et leva son poing au-dessus du visage de Luhan, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Luhan ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put et tourna la tête, prêt à recevoir le coup. Cependant Jongin ne fit rien et seules leurs respirations saccadées brisaient le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.  
  
Comprenant que Jongin ne le frapperait pas, le blond se laissa glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le sol, ses genoux repliés contre son torse. Jongin abaissa son poing et baissa les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Luhan et celui-ci ne chercha même pas à l'essuyer, restant immobile.  
  
Un sentiment de culpabilité se fraya un chemin dans le cœur de Jongin. Mais il se reprit rapidement lorsqu'il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il était en colère. C'était à lui de pleurer, pas à Luhan, pensa-t-il rageusement. Il se mordit la lèvre et exhala bruyamment.  
  
\- C'était pour te faire une surprise. Chuchota Luhan, levant les yeux vers lui.  
  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides, son nez coulait et ses lèvres tremblaient encore mais Jongin le trouvait toujours aussi beau et attirant. Il se haïssait d'être la cause des larmes de Luhan mais il avait tellement mal, sa fierté venait de prendre un coup, son amour propre et son cœur également et il ne pouvait laisser passer ça.  
  
\- Le genre de surprise où tu couches avec mon meilleur ami ? T'as une drôle de façon de faire des surprises aux gens que tu aimes. Souffla-t-il sarcastiquement.  
  
Luhan fronça les sourcils, confus et s'essuya sommairement les yeux avec sa manche.  
  
\- Quoi ? Finit-il par dire. Je n'ai pas couché avec Sehun !  
  
Jongin se massa les tempes, agacé.  
  
\- Luhan...Je suis allé chez lui tout à l'heure et je vous ai vu ok ? Arrête de mentir s'il te plaît, c'est assez dur comme ça. Grogna-t-il.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Luhan de se mettre en colère et il se releva rapidement, pointant son doigt en direction de Jongin d'un air accusateur.  
  
\- Et qu'est-ce que t'as vu hein ? Je sais encore ce que je fais ok ? Si j'avais couché avec lui je pense que je le saurais. S'énerva-t-il.  
\- Mais je vous ai vu je te dis ! T'étais à moitié nu devant lui en train de te déhancher comme si tu lui faisais un strip-tease ! Cria-t-il, frustré.  
  
Luhan écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire nerveusement, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.  
  
\- Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ? Dit-il finalement. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais demain on fête nos 5 ans ensemble Jongin. Je voulais te faire une surprise et j'ai demandé de l'aide à Sehun car c'est celui qui te connaît le mieux. Il m'a dit que c'était un de tes fantasmes d'ado et je répétais la scène quand tu nous as vu espèce d'abruti. Et oui c'était un strip-tease connard. Expliqua-t-il, lui frappant le torse à répétition.  
  
Jongin resta figé, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot tandis que Luhan tentait de se calmer, le foudroyant du regard en secouant la tête.  
  
\- Oh. Dit Jongin.  
\- Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu m'accuses comme si j'avais tué tes parents, tu me traites comme une merde en insinuant que je t'ai trompé alors qu'on se connaît depuis 10 ans et que je partage ta vie depuis 5. Bordel, on vit ensemble Jongin ! Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance putain. Et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est 'oh' ?! Va te faire foutre ok ? T'as de la chance que mon vocabulaire soit limité en coréen et que les insultes ne viennent pas naturellement. Cracha-t-il, furieux.  
  
Il lança un dernier regard noir en direction de Jongin puis se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant violemment et la faisant claquer en sortant.  
  


_Silence_

  
Le silence de l'appartement était étouffant et plus le temps passait plus la culpabilité rongeait Jongin. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir imaginé toutes ces choses sur l'homme qui partageait sa vie et qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il ne savait pas comment réparer son erreur et se faire pardonner. Etait-ce même pardonnable ?  
  
Luhan avait raison, il l'avait accusé à tort sans chercher à comprendre, il l'avait déclaré coupable sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, sans le laisser s'expliquer. Comment avait-il pu penser que Luhan le trompait ? Avec Sehun en plus. Comment cette idée lui était passée par la tête bon sang ? La veille de leur anniversaire en plus.  
  
Jongin ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner, il n'avait même pas eu le courage de courir après Luhan lorsqu'il était parti en furie. Il s'était senti tellement minable à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas essayé de contacter son amant non plus, trop honteux. Et c'était Sehun qui l'avait contacté en l'insultant de tous les noms en plus, lui ordonnant de faire quelque chose ou plus précisément de « bouger son cul et faire ce qu'il fallait pour se faire pardonner quitte à se mettre à genoux et lui lécher les pieds ».  
  
C'était il y a deux jours. Depuis Jongin n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de le faire.  
  


_Excuses_

  
Une fois qu'il en eu assez de tourner en rond et de se sentir coupable, il se mit à chercher des idées pour se faire pardonner en consultant google ainsi que quelques forums. La plupart des idées étaient évidentes et pas vraiment aidantes et il ferma toutes les pages, agacé. Il se débrouillerait seul.  
  
Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains, attrapa un papier et un crayon et réfléchit par lui-même à trouver une solution.  
  
 _Ecrire une lettre d'excuses_  
 _Ecrire les 100 raisons pour lesquelles tu l'aimes_  
 _Acheter son gâteau préféré_  
 _Lui donner une photo d'eux deux et écrire Je t'aime dessus_  
 _Acheter une peluche (avec un T-shirt Man U ?)_  
  
La première chose qu'il fit fut d'écrire la lettre d'excuses et les 100 raisons, après 5 ans de relations il lui était facile de nommer toutes les choses qu'il aimait chez Luhan. Il commanda un gâteau au chocolat – son préféré, et commanda en ligne un nounours portant un T-shirt 'I love Man U'. Il chercha dans leurs tiroirs leur plus belle photo et ajouta un 'je t'aime' derrière, la glissant dans l'enveloppe avec les deux lettres.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut terminé il se permit de sourire légèrement. Il ne lui manquait plus que d'attendre de recevoir la peluche, et de demander à Sehun de lui laisser son appartement pour qu'il puisse parler avec Luhan.  
  


_Heartfelt Apology_

  
Jongin se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Sehun, lettre en main, peluche coincée sous le bras et gâteau sur l'autre main. Il attendit que la porte s'ouvre et salua son meilleur ami rapidement, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.  
  
Le fait que son meilleur ami ait bien voulu l'aider le remplissait de joie et il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui dans sa vie.  
  
\- T'as intérêt de pas tout faire foirer ! Chuchota Sehun, attrapant sa veste pour sortir de l'appartement. Je reviens ce soir.  
  
Juste avant de fermer la porte, il se tourna vers Jongin et le regarda longuement.  
  
\- Pas de sexe sur mon lit c'est clair ? Dit-il, menaçant.  
  
Jongin haussa un sourcil et lui ferma la porte au nez. Il déposa le gâteau sur la table, le sortit de son emballage et cala la peluche à côté. Luhan dormait encore et il allait devoir attendre qu'il se réveille pour le voir et lui parler. Aller le réveiller semblait être une très mauvaise idée, alors il choisit d'attendre et prendre son mal en patience.  
  
Il était cependant terrifié à l'idée de faire face à Luhan, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il ne savait pas comment Luhan allait réagir. Allait-il se mettre en colère et le mettre à la porte ? L'ignorer ? Lui parler ? Jongin ne savait pas et l'attente était insupportable.  
  
Il se mordait les lèvres et bougeait sa jambe nerveusement, incapable de tenir en place.  
  
Lorsque la porte de la chambre de Sehun s'ouvrit, il se leva et resta figé tandis que Luhan sortait en se frottant les yeux, habillé d'un simple boxer, les cheveux dans tous les sens et les yeux à moitié ouverts. Il se stoppa net en apercevant Jongin et écarquilla les yeux.  
  
La première chose qu'il fit fut de s'enfermer dans la chambre de Sehun en claquant la porte, laissant Jongin seul dans la pièce, confus. Devait-il attendre ou partir ?  
  
Finalement, la porte se rouvrit. Cette fois-ci Luhan avait enfilé un T-shirt et un bas de pyjama. Il semblait bien plus réveillé et bien plus menaçant. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres pincées.  
  
Il s'avança prudemment dans la pièce et se servit une tasse de café, ignorant la présence de Jongin.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-il finalement, s'asseyant à table.  
  
Jongin se racla la gorge et s'assit en face de lui, nerveux. Il détailla Luhan, celui-ci avait les traits tirés et les yeux fatigués, il n'était pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme. Encore une raison de plus pour que Jongin se sente coupable.  
  
\- Je suis venu m'excuser...et me faire pardonner. Tenta-t-il.  
  
Luhan laissa échapper un petit bruit mais ne répondit pas.  
  
\- Mmh, c'est pour toi. Dit-il en montrant du doigt le gâteau et la peluche. Et...j'ai ça aussi.  
  
Il sortit l'enveloppe et la posa devant Luhan, attendant une réaction, un geste, une parole. N'importe quoi.  
  
\- Un gâteau au chocolat, c'est mon préféré. Commenta Luhan.  
\- Je sais...Souffla Jongin, ne le quittant pas du regard.  
\- Tu penses qu'en m'offrant un gâteau et une peluche je vais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, te pardonner et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment.  
\- Je sais que ça ne suffira pas...je sais que ça ne sera jamais comme avant mais je tenais à m'excuser. Ce n'est pas très original mais j'ai pensé que peut-être ça te plairait...Confia-t-il.  
  
Luhan attrapa la peluche et la tripota, jouant avec le T-shirt 'I love Man U'.  
  
\- Tu n'as même pas essayé de me rattraper ni de me contacter pendant deux semaines Jongin. Je pensais que tu t'en fichais. Je pensais que c'était fini et qu'au final nous deux c'était rien. Avoua-t-il, ne croisant pas son regard.  
\- Luhan...Ce n'est pas rien et je ne veux pas que ça soit fini. Je...je me sentais vraiment mal de t'avoir parlé comme ça, de t'avoir accusé sans que tu ne puisses te défendre. J'aurais dû te faire confiance...Je m'en veux vraiment. Tu sais que je suis nul avec les mots, mais je t'aime Luhan, je t'aime vraiment et je suis heureux avec toi. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Souffla-t-il, consterné. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.  
\- Comment t'as pu penser une seconde que je puisse te tromper ? Fit-il, blessé.  
\- Je suis un idiot. Je vous ai vu et...j'ai pensé au pire. Je suis désolé. Répéta-t-il, glissant sa main sur la table pour toucher son poignet.  
  
Le blond le laissa faire, fixant sa main. Voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, Jongin caressa sa peau tendrement puis attrapa sa main dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres.  
  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Chuchota-t-il contre ses phalanges avant de les embrasser délicatement.  
  
Les traits du visage de Luhan se détendirent et son regard s'adoucit. Il reposa la peluche et retira sa main de celle de Jongin pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il vit la photo en premier et sourit légèrement en la voyant. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il la retourna et lit le 'je t'aime'.  
  
\- J'hésitais entre celle-là et une autre mais l'autre était un peu...Confia Jongin, se massant la nuque.  
\- Si tu parles de la photo où nous sommes tous les deux dans le jacuzzi complètement nus, je comprends que tu aies pu hésiter. Répondit Luhan, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
  
La photo en question avait été prise lors de leur premier anniversaire et ils s'étaient offerts une nuit dans un hôtel cinq étoiles avec jacuzzi, salle de jeu et bar privé. Un de leurs meilleurs souvenirs.  
  
Luhan ouvrit ensuite la lettre d'excuses et Jongin suivit ses yeux se balader sur le papier en se mordant les lèvres. Le blond ne montra aucune réaction et lut l'autre lettre. Cette fois-ci, il esquissa un sourire et se mordit les lèvres pour le cacher, cependant ses yeux brillants le trahirent.  
  
Luhan replia les lettres et remit le tout dans l'enveloppe, puis leva les yeux vers Jongin.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce serait te mentir que de te dire que je t'ai pardonné et que c'est oublié. Avoua-t-il.  
\- Je comprends. Répondit Jongin, son cœur se brisant en mille morceaux.  
  
Il baissa les yeux et observa ses mains.  
  
\- Mais je t'aime Jongin. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour oublier, ne plus y penser et te refaire totalement confiance mais j'ai aussi besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je reconnais que j'aurais aussi pensé la même chose que toi si je t'avais vu à moitié nu avec Sehun, j'aurais réagi de la même façon et ce serait hypocrite de ma part de ne pas comprendre ta réaction. Je regrette simplement que tu ne m'aies pas laissé expliquer et que tu aies douté de moi. Continua-t-il.  
\- Alors...nous deux ? Fit Jongin, perdu.  
  
Luhan attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et les embrassa une à une.  
  
\- Ça veut dire que je rentre à la maison. Expliqua-t-il. Par contre, il va falloir plus que ça pour te faire totalement pardonner.  
\- Tu m'as un peu pardonné alors ? Demanda Jongin, plein d'espoir.  
\- On peut dire ça. C'est un bon début en tout cas. Répondit-il dans un sourire.  
  
Jongin lui sourit en retour et se pencha sur la table pour lui voler un baiser.  
  
\- J'ai d'autres idées pour me faire pardonner...Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
\- Mmh, c'est tentant. Mais pas ici sinon Sehun va nous tuer. Répondit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres en un tendre baiser.  
  


_Sinking Solace_

  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Luhan, endormi à ses côtés. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il soupira d'aise, se rapprochant de son amant. Leur réconciliation sur l'oreiller avait été torride et pleine de surprises et ils s'étaient endormis peu après, épuisés.  
  
Sentir la peau nue de Luhan contre lui et l'avoir dans ses bras le rendaient très heureux. Dire qu'il avait failli tout gâcher et perdre Luhan, il s'en voudrait encore pendant de longues années.  
  
Il caressa le dos de son amant du bout des doigts, amusé de sentir un frisson parcourir le corps du blond. Ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur sa joue, ses lèvres puis son épaule dénudée. Il n'en aurait jamais assez.  
  
Luhan papillonna des yeux et ancra son regard dans le sien, souriant de contentement. Il se colla davantage contre le plus jeune et soupira.  
  
\- Bonjour. Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Bonjour, bien dormi ? Demanda Jongin, caressant ses cheveux.  
\- Mieux que les quinze derniers jours. Marmonna-t-il.  
  
Le cœur de Jongin se serra et il embrassa son crâne, s'excusant en silence.  
  
\- Tu veux que je te prépare un bain ? Proposa Jongin.  
\- Plus tard, reste-là et serre-moi fort. Chuchota-t-il contre son cou.  
  
Jongin s'exécuta et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put sans le blesser. Luhan sourit contre sa peau et déposa une myriade de baisers dans son cou, sortant sa langue de temps à autre pour le taquiner.  
  
\- Parfait. Souffla-t-il finalement.  
  
Oui, parfait, pensa Jongin en fermant les yeux.

 


End file.
